Past Related Future
by Enula
Summary: For many nights, Vegeta has been having nightmares of his past. It's been years, considering Bra is ten years old. He wished the dreams would stop...but he soon realizes that he would much rather dream of the past, than relive it.
1. Prologue

**__**

Past Related Future

Prologue

He walked through the endless pit; never positive if it were a tunnel or cave he was passing in. In any matter, the location was only black playing black, making it impossible to see an inch in front of him. Maybe it was better that way, for a strong, agonizing aroma that filled his senses with no pleasure followed him constantly. He noted that the smell was that of rotten decay, the stench that someone—or something—has been dead for countless hours…possibly days, weeks, months, years. But he knew, for he was no amateur, that there was more than one dead object.

Yet he was surprised. The walls on either side of him were smooth, as was the ground he stepped on, like the cave, tunnel, pit, grotto…whatever it may be, was newly discovered. Of course this confused him, but he was hardly worried, he just wanted to find the end of the darkness.

What was odd, though, was that he knew he would never find the light. He's been down this road before and he knew there was no escaping the black void. However, he was determined not to give up, he never had and he never will.

"Come, Prince, come. You are getting closer to your liberation," a deep voice came, echoing off the narrow walls, making it impossible to tell from which direction it came. Never turning around, he hoped against hope that the voice was straight ahead.

As time passed, even though it was as if time itself has stopped, the slender sides—all four—became more confined. Soon enough, he found himself crawling on his hands and knees, barely being able to squeeze through that way.

A loud rumbling laughter came to his ears, making him wince inwardly.

"Prince, why are you taking so long?" the echoing voice asked, "Are you frightened?" another booming laugh.

"No, I'm not afraid," he said in his mind, but nevertheless, it echoed like he said it aloud.

"Prove it, Prince!" the voice demanded.

He began to sweat; the heat was becoming unbearable. It reminded him of crawling over top of lava on a slim log, wanting to get away from the hotness, yet having to go slow in fear of falling into the red, bubbling liquid.

Suddenly, as if by coincidence or miracle, he saw a bright, white light in front of him coming through, only big enough for a small child to fit.

"There's no way that's going to stop me," he said out loud, just so he could hear himself.

He reached the opening, immediately punching around the abyss, making the light brighter and brighter to his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, Prince?" it asked, soundly slightly amused, "You actually think you can win?"

"Yes!" he screamed, giving him a new burst of energy, "I know I can win, I will _win!" He punched a big chunk of hard rock._

Exuberant laughter came once again, "Foolish Prince! No matter how powerful you think you may be, you are no where near strong enough to defeat all of us!"

That's when he abruptly realized that this echo voice that has been talking in his brain was not just one voice. It was many voices talking in unison and, he found that if he listened hard enough, he heard females talking amongst the voice.

No matter, he made the hole big enough for him to climb through, the white light blinding him. All the voices went their separate ways, not bothering to be one, big, booming voice, but a million of still loud, echoing voices, speaking all in a mix.

"Welcome back, Prince."

"What took you so long, Prince?"

"Prince, are you here to rescue us?"

"Or are you, Prince, here to destroy us?"

"Again!"

Before he could comprehend what was going on, the speakers quickly became angry, instead of praising.

"Why didn't you try to stop him, Prince?"

"Why did you let him do that to us, Prince…your own people!"

"You betrayed us, Prince!"

"Prince, its all your fault!"

All the voices suddenly became one again, "Now you're going to see exactly what we went through, Prince!" spitting his position like it were a curse.

By this time, he was covering his ears roughly with the palms of his hands, trying unsuccessfully to block them out. The white light became brighter, blinding him, yet still seeing white instead of black. A bang loud enough to wake the whole galaxy erupted, deafening him immediately. 

Though he could not see or hear, he still had the sense that he was in grave danger. Crouching down and covering his face with his arms did nothing to protect him, as he was thrown back with force, landing on the empty ground, not so much hearing, but feeling, the many cracks his body made. From low in his throat, he made a pain filled groan, wanting this nightmare to end.

With no doubt in his mind that he was dying, he heard the voice speak to him inside his heart:

"Now you know how it feels, Prince…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Endless black orbs snapped open, starring at the dark ceiling that lay above him, feeling dizziness hit him between his eyes. Yet he didn't close them, trying to focus on the unmoving ceiling fan.

__

Why do I keep having this dream? Vegeta asked himself, for it was not the first time he dreamt of crawling through a mysterious tunnel, but it was the farthest he has ever got with it.

He felt perspire form on his brows and drip down beside his ears, then to the pillow his head lay on. Vegeta kicked the two blankets that were tangled all over his legs off, yet still not cooling off. Reaching over to his right with his left hand, he pushed a little button on the wall three times, turning the ceiling fan on high. He let out a sigh as his back pressed firmly with the mattress again, letting the cool air circle around him.

__

Is this dream trying to tell me something…is it haunting me? Vegeta didn't try to figure it; he just wanted the nightmares to end. _But why—after all these years—would my past just come back to me?_

He looked over to his left to see Bulma, sleeping soundly and facing opposite him. Vegeta watched as her body moved slightly up and down as she breathed in and out. He didn't feel one bit tired and he didn't know if it was from his dream, or it was morning. They always put the blind down at night, so if they didn't want to wake up early, the sun wouldn't disturb them.

Shifting to his side, Vegeta lifted himself up with his elbow and put his other hand in front of Bulma to keep his balance from falling on her. He squinted to let his eyes focus on the clock, which read 5:38 A.M. If that moment were fifteen years ago, he would be getting out of bed to train in the gravity room.

Without bothering to move back to his side of the bed, his body limped, letting his arm rest over Bulma. She let out a sleepy moan and moved back, closer to Vegeta. He squeezed her lightly; happy she was there to take his mind off his dreams. Why bother…he had the next night to worry about it.

Yet at that moment, he didn't have any idea that he would have a lot more to worry about the next night than his dreams…


	2. What's happening?!

**__**

Past Related Future

I.

"I finally did it!" Bulma exclaimed, running into the kitchen to see her family eating breakfast. Hearing her made them all look up to see her holding some sort of small, black device high above her head.

Knowing it was just another one of her inventions that she would forget about in two days, Vegeta went back to eating his multiple pancakes, stuffing four to five of them in his mouth.

Bra did the same, though a little slower. She was never really into technology like her mother and brother; how her cell phone worked could bore her no less, as long as it worked was all that mattered. 

Leaving the table, Trunks walked over to Bulma, "What ya got there, Mom?" He asked, looking at the small object with a button on top and a see-through glass whole on the top part, followed by a rectangular strip connected to another object that had a platform for something to come out and rest on.

Bulma smiled proudly, "I've got…a camera!" She looked around to see everyone's reaction.

Vegeta still continued to ignore her while Trunks looked at her, dumbfounded. Bra blinked twice then turned towards her dad, "So, are we gonna do anything today?"

He shrugged, never giving up on his pancakes.

"Uh, Mom?" Trunks began, "No offense, but…wasn't the camera already invented?"

Bulma smiled more, "Of course! I just improved it, is all. It works like a regular camera, only it's more advanced. Here, let me show you…" She held the camera up to her face, squinting her one eye so she could focus with her other.

"I can focus just on your face, Trunks, and only see your face, but…" Bulma pressed down on the button, earning her a small _click _before she lowered the camera.

Trunks watched as the camera did a few bleeps and then a picture came out, dried immediately. Bulma took the photograph off the platform and showed it to Trunks. He looked at it and his face turned from confused to amazed.

"Wow, Mom, you can see almost the whole room! How'd you do that?" He took the picture from her, eyeing all the little details the camera brought out.

Bulma giggled like she was still sixteen years old and winked, giving the thumbs up sign, "Just a little work from a beautiful genius."

Hearing this, Vegeta snorted and Bra began laughing.

Bulma decided to ignore then for now, "Not only does it show a lot of detail, it's also 3-D. Move the picture around and people and objects pop out." She explained, looking at the picture upside down to watch. Trunks did so and, sure enough, him standing there, Vegeta and Bra eating, and the counters all stood out from the background.

He chuckled, "This is cool, what are you going to take pictures of?" He asked, still searching around the picture.

Bulma shrugged, wrapping the camera around her neck so it hung down on her chest from a soft rope, "Probably just outside; take pictures of the cars and houses."

Before she headed for the door, she walked over to the kitchen table by Vegeta, "But first, I need something to eat." She grabbed the last piece of pancake he had. 

Vegeta growled when his fork made a clang on the now empty plate, "Hey! You know I wanted that piece, don't you?"

Bulma only nodded before walking towards the door, taking a few nibbles at a time. Vegeta gave her back a menacing glare before turning his attention to Bra's plate after seeing she still had three pancakes left.

Bra saw this look and knew exactly what it meant. She wrapped her arms around her plate protectively, glaring straight back at him, "Don't even think about it."

Vegeta didn't have time to respond as Bulma stopped in front of the door with her hand on the knob, "Hey, did you guys feel that?"

Trunks finally looked up from playing with the picture, "Feel what?"

Bulma stood still for a few more seconds, "I could have swore I—."

Before she could go on, a loud rumbling arose, followed by a tremendous shaking all over the house.

"Oh!" Bulma screamed as she lost her balance and fell over.

Vegeta and Bra stood up quickly, knocking their chairs over backwards, as Bra rushed over to her mother. Trunks dropped the picture he was holding and spread his feet a little more to keep his balance. He looked around the room crazily, "Dad, what's happening?!"

Vegeta didn't answer him, only narrowed his eyes down to focus a ki level if there was someone near by or if it was an earthquake. Unfortunately, he didn't sense anything.

Bra suddenly screamed, gaining Vegeta's attention. The lights began flickering, hurting the girls' eyes to an extreme. It was like getting blinded over and over. Bulma pulled Bra close to her, letting her scream and cover her eyes into her chest while Bulma just squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Vegeta appeared beside his mate and daughter in an instant, pulling them both to him so they wouldn't have to take in any of the light.

"Trunks, go find out what's happening!" Vegeta screamed over top of the females and the TV and radio that kept going on and off. If he listened, he could only hear half a syllable at a time, but he tried not to focus on that.

Trunks was so confused, he didn't know which was to go first.

"Vegeta, make it stop!" Bulma pleaded, pulling Bra closer.

He gritted his teeth, "Trunks!"

Trunks spun around and finally decided to head into the living room, but before he got that far, everything stopped. The television, the radio, and the lights were all turned off. All four of them were still expecting something else to happen, but even when nothing did, Bra was still shaking.

Trunks walked over to them and leaned down next to the bundled group, putting a hand on Bra's shoulder to try to calm her down. Vegeta still didn't trust whatever happened, so he kept a firm hold.

Finally, Bulma got enough courage to lift her head up from underneath Vegeta's chin to look around, "Wh-what happened?" Her face was flushed and Vegeta could feel her rapid heartbeat against his torso.

Another bright light formed, only this one was constant. 

Bulma buried his head into Vegeta's neck again, wanting to scream but found that she had no voice. Vegeta also realized this, for he felt the vibrations from her throat that she was indeed yelling, but he was too deaf to hear, even though nothing came about for him to lose his hearing…unless it happened in a split second.

Vegeta even had to close his own eyes and that's when he felt like he was getting pushed back. Suddenly, he couldn't feel his arms around Bulma and Bra any longer and he didn't know if it was because he really wasn't, or if he had gone numb.

__

Just like my dream… he thought, feeling a flash of fear cross his mind.

Then…nothingness.

He opened his eyes. He could see again! And he was still holding the girls. He could feel again! He looked around. All he could see, for what seemed like miles, was a dark planet with large gusts of winds that made dirt fly every which way. He looked to see if his family was okay and, sure enough, all three were fine.

"Open your eyes." He commanded all of them. He watched as they all slowly blinked before opening their eyes fully. Convinced that their vision was good, he stood up, letting his arms lift from Bulma and Bra.

Bulma, Bra, and Trunks followed his lead, looking around at the seemingly abandoned planet.

"What is this place?" Bulma asked, more to herself than anyone else. 

"I have a feeling we're not in Capsule Corp. anymore," Bra said, turning around to look in all directions.

"Wolf, wolf," Trunks said drying, narrowing his eyes down and folding his arms across the chest. If it were any other time, Bulma would be teasing him about how much he acted like his father.

Vegeta ignored all of them, averting his eyes to his left, right, then to in front of him.

__

This place looks oddly familiar… he said in his mind, quickly searching through his brain to remember all the planets he has ever been to. Considering there was numerous planets, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then suddenly it snapped at him. Just like a rubber band, it stung. His eyes got as wide as they could as he took two steps back like he got pushed. 

"Vegeta/Dad!" the three of them cried at one, surprised by his sudden motions.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, stepping up beside him and putting a hand on his forearm. He only shook his head, but his eyes seemed to be focused to a certain spot in front of him.

"No, it can't…it can't be!" Vegeta screamed before gasping. Sweat formed on his forehead and he felt it slipping down the side of his face and in between his eyes quickly.

Watching him act like this only made his family more nervous about the location they were suddenly at.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, more out of fright than frustration. 

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Prince Vegeta," a deep male voice came from behind all of them.

They all turned around quickly, surprised there was someone else with them. And as soon as Vegeta saw him, he knew what he was and where he was at…

The man looked to be about twenty-five or so, for his features were still young looking, sharp. He had a scouter over his left blue eye. His eyes narrowed into such thin slits, it put Vegeta's glaring gaze to shame. He stood pretty tall with his chest pushed out and his arms straight down at his sides. His jet-black hair was pointed in every direction with mo-hawk like hair straight through the center. All of them wouldn't know what to think of him if it wasn't for a small little detail that brought out all his other features…

His Saiyan armor.

After Bulma, Trunks, and Bra got done looking him over and saw that he was only focused on Vegeta, they, too, turned to him.

Yet Vegeta was still all too stunned to utter a word. He took a step back, awing at the young man that stood before him.

The man laughed, "Why Vegeta…don't look so frightened. I'm sure there's no reason for you to be scared of little ol' me," again, he chuckled.

When Vegeta still didn't say anything, the man seemed to get annoyed as the smirk quickly left his face as fast as he appeared in front of them.

"Well? Say something!" he screamed, taking a big step forward. Seeing this, Bra went over to Trunks and stood behind him. He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze, telling her to try to not be frightened. 

"Have you lost all your dignity, Prince? Don't you know that by greeting your _loyal servants _with an open mouth is rude?" The man took another step towards Vegeta and his family, Vegeta still not being able to make any words.

"Why are you so surprised to be back on Vegeta-sei?" the young man finally asked.

Hearing the truth spoken so clearly and abruptly made the four of them gasp and even made the man gasp with sarcasm before laughing loudly and evilly again.

"Vegeta, you have become so pathetic! Just like all of us other Saiyans presumed: you are not what you used to be." Settling that, the man finally turned his attention to the three off to the side, seeming as if he just noticed them.

"And what do we have here? I surely don't remember seeing these three before," he said, licking his lips lusciously as he looked at Bulma.

Seeing this, Vegeta made himself snap out of his thoughts, sensing he had to take action before the Saiyan that stood in front of him got bored and decided to do something.

"Leave them alone, they are of no concern to you," Vegeta announced, finally standing up straight and stepping in front of his family protectively. 

The Saiyan snickered, "I never said they were a concern, I just asked who they were." He crossed his arms across his armored chest.

Vegeta growled, clenching his fists tightly, "None of your business."

"Really?" the smirk again faded from his face as he got into a fighting position, "Well I choose to make it my business!" With that, the man flew forward, pulling his arm back, ready to punch Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta didn't even try to block it. The Saiyan hit him right in between the eyes and Vegeta didn't even flinch. The mans eyes got wide for a moment but he quickly recovered as he went for a spinning kick to Vegeta's ribs. Again, nothing.

Then man flew back and rested his feet on the ground. Without a second thought, he yelled loudly into the open something in Saiyan language. It took Vegeta a couple moments to register what he had said, but once he figured it, he powered up immediately.

__

"Come out!"

"Trunks, stand your ground!" Vegeta yelled behind him, glad that Trunks did so quickly, pushing Bra towards Bulma.

Suddenly, tons upon tons of Saiyans came flying from out of nowhere. Even Vegeta and Trunks' ability to sense ki hadn't come in handy that time. Yet both of them found no reason to go Super Saiyan when they were only fighting normal Saiyans still quite weaker than them.

It was a good reasoning at first, considering one kick or punch sent the Saiyan flying miles in one direction or another.

But the Saiyans soon found a big weakness to them both…

"Daddy!" Vegeta heard Bra scream from behind him. Quickly, he turned around to see two Saiyans holding onto Bra, one for each of her arms. He looked to his immediate right and saw that two others were doing the same to Bulma.

Without even realizing it, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan two, causing little craters in the ground where his feet were. He gritted his teeth so hard, a lot of them thought he would crack them. But mostly, they were all surprised to see his Super Saiyan form.

"He's a Super Saiyan?" a male Saiyan asked.

"Man, I thought I would never see one of those," another one commented.

"What should we do now?" a female Saiyan asked.

__

"Quiet!" a booming voice finally came to quiet all of the curious and awestruck Saiyans. It even made Vegeta jump a little, for it sounded exactly like the loudest voice in his dream. It also had another sense of knowing in the way the male Saiyan spoke.

Vegeta looked to his left and, making his eyes go wide again, saw his father.

King Vegeta walked through the crowd with that sense of pride held in every step and movement he made. All the informal Saiyans moved to the side to let him through, bowing their heads in respect. The king walked to within about 10 feet of Vegeta before stopping and glaring at him.

"Fa-father?" was all he managed to spit out for, once again, he was speechless.

"Don't go stating the obvious, Vegeta," the king said in an impatient tone, "but one thing that is not obvious as of yet is, just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Vegeta tried to get over his amazement quickly, taking a side-glance to make sure Bra and Bulma were still okay. Settling that, he powered up even more, making a brightly glowing aura surround his body three feet out.

He heard all the scouters begin beeping wildly and the frightened noises all the Saiyans made. This made him smirk in self-satisfaction.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Vegeta! It's not going to do you any good!" King Vegeta lectured, lifting his right arm to make his cape go swaying behind him.

Even if Vegeta chose to or not, his smirk did disappear.

"That's better. Now…if you know any better, you will stop showing off and power down to your normal state. You will not harm us…when your family is in danger," this time, the king smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, "This is your family, correct?"

When Vegeta didn't answer, he knew he was correct.

"Right, right…and you wouldn't want anything bad happening to them, would you? Of course not," he answered his question for Vegeta.

Quickly in his head, Vegeta thought over ways to get Bulma and Bra free from the clutches of the four Saiyans. As he did, he guessed some others knew what he was up to, for they crowded around his wife and daughter, silently threatening him.

He knew that one rough squeeze could surely kill Bulma. She was a tough human, but that just won't cut it. Bra would be a little tougher since she had half Saiyan in her, but she would still be no match.

It was times like these that Vegeta asked himself why his daughter couldn't take up fighting.

Reluctantly, Vegeta powered down until his hair went black again and his muscles relaxed some.

"Heh, heh, it seems like your time on Earth with these weaklings has softened you, Vegeta. I remember when you wouldn't push your stubbornness and pride out of the way for anyone. And now look at you," King Vegeta shook his head in disappointment before looking at Trunks, "I take it this is your son? He a Super Saiyan, too?"

Vegeta didn't answer, just glared deathly at his father.

"Yes, I am," Trunks answered.

"Shut up, Trunks!" Vegeta yelled at him, feeling his body tense all over again.

"Trunks?" the king laughed exuberantly, "What kind of name is that? That's not a Saiyan name!" he quickly averted his attention to Bulma and Bra.

"What about their names?" he asked.

When Vegeta didn't answer, the king got very annoyed, "If you don't tell me, I guess I'll have to find out for myself," he announced before beginning to walk over to them.

"Don't you dare touch either of them," Vegeta hissed in a voice that made his father stop, "My mate's name is Bulma and my daughters is Bra."

Hearing this, King Vegeta did more laughing as though it were the most amusing thing in the universe, "Well isn't this just an undergarment family! Do you feel left out, Vegeta?"

Vegeta only growled, "What is the point for all of this?!"

King Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at him. By the way he glared, he seemed like he could read his son like a book, looking into everything he had ever experienced.

"Take the boy to the training room and take the females to the cell," King Vegeta announced, never unlocking his glare from Vegeta.

"What?! A cell!" Vegeta screamed, outraged that his family would have to be confined into such a thing.

__

"Daddy!" Bra yelled again, visible tears shown shining in her eyes and running down her cheeks, _"Don't let them do this, Daddy, don't let them!" _Bra screamed over and over, trying to wiggle her way out of the Saiyans' grasps.

Vegeta winced inwardly from her pleads, yet he knew that if he tried to go to her, they would only cause harm upon her or Bulma.

"Be strong, Bra! I'll see you again as soon as I can!" Vegeta yelled back over to her, feeling his own wetness behind his eyelids threatening to spill over when he saw his mate and daughter being taken away…and there was nothing he could do. Sure, he had some strategies, but he wasn't going to risk putting his family in any more danger than was necessary. Looking from his right to his left, he saw about twenty Saiyans leading Trunks away to the training cell, probably to see how strong he really was.

Vegeta shook his head, never feeling as helpless as he did right then.

"Follow me, Vegeta," his father said, turning around in a certain grace that made it known he was in high rank. And without knowing what else to do…Vegeta followed.

Without realizing it, Vegeta began getting lost in his own thoughts on the whole situation. Before, he was sure none of them were able to think too well; only hearing the blood pounding heavily in their brain and clouding their vision, just like him.

How had this all happened? Vegeta remembered without hesitation that Freiza blew up his planet with joy. He remembered hearing many of the Saiyan elite's either yelling to begin their fight to ward off Freiza, or the many horrified sounds that came from the frightened ones. He remembered hearing Freiza's laughter and the loud bang and bright lights as Vegeta-sei and all it's people were destroyed in one blow.

Why had this all happened? Was it because of his dreams? He doubted that the second it came to mind. All through his life, he would often have nightmares of his past, like his brain was constantly telling him to not forget what he had caused. Yet he should have known something was up when his dreams began getting weirder and more frequent.

__

I should have told Bulma. He lectured himself. Truth be told, he had not one clue what she could have done to prevent them, but just being able to confide in her might have been enough; it always worked in the past. _This time's different though…_

And now look what happened! Bulma and Bra were going to be confined in a little cell for who knows how long. Trunks wasn't any better off. If they sent him to the training chamber to see how strong he was, they meant it. Even though Trunks was a pretty strong Super Saiyan, he grew up being more fascinated in technology than fighting. Plus, these people could work him day and night without breaks; he just hoped that Trunks could take care of himself for a little while until he figured out what to do.

But what was he to do if he didn't even know what was going on? He—.

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Vegeta, pay attention!" King Vegeta criticized, turning his head to the side to see Vegeta out of the corner of his eye, "If you want to know anything, you got to stop daydreaming and face reality."

Vegeta glared at him and mumbled under his breath, "There's no reality in this."

"Oh, yes there is," the king heard him, "There's much reality, believe it or not. I know it's hard to believe, I didn't have the best of luck when I saw myself and all my people alive on Vegeta-sei again, but I have come to accept it."

Crossing his arms, Vegeta looked up ahead to see a huge palace. He remembered it to be his young childhood home. It still stood taller than ever to him with its many balconies either for just show or ones to step out on, the pointed tops for the rooms that were on the top floor, where most were forbidden from, all the closed off windows so intruders could not peek or break in, and the ridiculously large entrance door that would make someone twenty feet tall look short.

"So…" Vegeta started as they quickly entered the palace and walked down the long entrance hall, "do you even know how this all came about?"

"To tell you the truth," King Vegeta said, going to large double doors and swinging them open to reveal a red carpet that lead to a thrown with many pictures of different people and planets on each side, "I don't have one clue."

He continued quickly, walking up the pair of stairs that lead up to the platform that held the thrown and sitting down with his back straight, "One minute I knew nothing and the next I was back on Vegeta-sei with all my people around me. Me, along with all the other Saiyans vaguely remember that we were dead and are now truly alive. It's like not a moment passed and we were all busy, trying to decide which planet to conquer next. None of us aged…" he smirked then, "well, except for you."

Vegeta "_hmph_ed" and continued to stand directly at the bottom of the steps, "That's an obvious reason: because I was never dead in the first place! I didn't die on Vegeta-sei _with _Vegeta-sei's people. I didn't—."

"Yes, and that's the whole point, isn't it?" King Vegeta interrupted, sitting forward to seem intimidating to Vegeta, "All your people were killed and you couldn't have cared less. All you cared about was keeping yourself alive and staying away from Freiza, because you were scared of him."

Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta put his right foot on the bottom step to mimic his father's actions, "Of course I cared about keeping myself alive! And I was _not _scared of Freiza! After I can back from Earth, I fought Freiza head on!"

King Vegeta smirked again, "And you failed, am I correct?"

Vegeta tried not to flinch as he thought back of his time on Namek, "Yes, he did manage to kill me, but all the Earthlings brought me back with the dragon balls."

"I'm sure that was a mistake," the king nodded, "well, they brought you back. That's not the point here, the point is…you never destroyed Freiza like you promised me you would."

Hearing that shot back at him, made Vegeta take his foot off the step quickly, like it was on fire. He gaped open mouthed at the man on the thrown, before stuttering out the words, "No…I was never able to. My son finished him off."

King Vegeta laughed loudly at this, "When you can't depend on your son, depend on your grandson," he shook his head, "Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta…what has Earth done to you." It was more of a finished statement than a question.

"It has made me realize," Vegeta answered quickly, "that my life doesn't have to evolve around obliterating planets and that I can show affection towards people without getting hurt emotionally." 

Again, the king chuckled, "Right…I think that proves my point that you have become too soft," he tugged his lips up mysteriously, "I'm sure we can change that quickly enough, though…"

Vegeta clenched his fists together as tightly as he could, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see…you'll see." King Vegeta sat back again; deciding the intimidating was done, "Well, I suppose you want to know how things will be arranged around here. To put it simply, your son will stay around the training area at all times, or at least until I say otherwise. You will be sleeping on the third floor and, if you remember well, in the room at the end of the east wing, your old bedroom. Your daughter and mate will stay in the slave cell in the basement at all times. There's a bed down there and a toilet, so they should be okay if you are worried."

Growling, Vegeta jumped over the two steps and grabbed his father by the cape to draw him nearer, speaking right to his face, "My family will not be treated like that. They can all sleep in my room with me."

"I will not allow that, Vegeta," he said, grabbing his cloak out of Vegeta's grasp, "when you were brought here, I assume they were _not _permitted also, so they will be held accountable as trespassers."

Thinking back, Vegeta remembered that they would make male slaves train countless hours and lock female slaves in the dungeons.

"But they are not trespassers," Vegeta hissed.

King Vegeta shrugged, "I will have one of my servants bring three meals a day down for them so they won't go hungry."

"Let _me _bring their food down for them," Vegeta said without thinking.

"You?" King Vegeta laughed, "But Vegeta…you're a prince and prince's don't have to do that kind of work."

"I don't care!" he yelled, getting frustrated, "Who knows what things you may have me do and that will also give me some time to spend a moment or so with them. I _will _take care of them the best I can," Vegeta said plainly, hoping to settle the argument.

The king sighed, also tired of arguing with him, "Fine. Breakfast is served at exactly eight-thirty. You will quickly take that down to them and hurry back so you can be served also. Same for lunch, which is served at noon, and dinner, served at five-thirty. Is that clear? Any other time, I would like to see you training; to see what you can do."

Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it.

__

This may be the best option I have…and I don't want to get anyone mad, they might hurt my family. Damn them!

"Fine. It should be almost noon now, should I get ready to take them down their food?" he asked, anxious to make sure they were both all right.

"No," King Vegeta shook his head and looked to his right to see a clock hanging from the wall with Saiyan numbers around the outside, "It's a little after six."

__

"A little after six?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "But…I just got done eating breakfast, I remember I was—."

"You're not on Earth anymore, Vegeta," he said sternly, seemingly ashamed that his son was used to Earth ways, "you should know that from here to there, we have completely different time zones."

Vegeta sulked, reluctantly agreeing that it was true, "But they could get hungry…Bulma didn't eat that much and—."

"Well I guess they're just going to have to get used to it, aren't they? I will not let my slaves have any special privileges and that means your family, too, Vegeta. They will be fine until morning, I think they're too frightened to worry about eating much, anyway."

That statement only made Vegeta madder, "Listen, even if I'm not to bring them food now, I would still like to go down to see them right now."

King Vegeta sighed, "Very well, if that's the way you want it. I'm sure you know the way to the dungeon."  


Without another word, Vegeta turned around and headed out of the thrown room. Really, he had totally forgotten which way to turn to end up to his destination, but he figured it wouldn't be that hard. If he kept going down one hallway, he was bound to come to a set of stairs.

As he walked right, he noticed all the little things that he once hardly took any interest in as a kid. There were pictures upon pictures all the way down the hall of his direct or indirect relatives, side tables with drawers that held who knew what, expensive looking vases, ones that made him remember how he used to knock them over joyfully and watching them shatter on the ground. He would have smirked out of spite from that thought if he wasn't so dead set on finding Bulma and Bra.

Fortunately, his assumption of finding the dungeon steps by going down one hallway proved correct. Already, he saw that the Saiyans didn't worry too much about taking care of the bottom floor like they did the rest of the building. The red carpet stopped immediately at the doorway down the cold, hard, gray steps with the same kind of walls. He started down them, noticing no change in the scenery. One flight of steps, two, three, four; finally, after he went down the fifth row of steps, he saw a long, narrow hallway with cells on either side. 

He walked slowly at first, looking from side to side to see skeletons chained to walls or just dead in corners, spider-webs in every open space possible, and rusted chains that held up the rock hard, five-feet long beds.

Vegeta shuttered mentally, thinking back to his dreams and how the walls closed in around him. The stench was one that matched his dream also; the smell of rotted decay. 

Trying not to think of it any longer, he looked directly down the center to see a bright glow coming from the very last cell. Suddenly, he began running as fast as he could until he reached it, gasping as he looked in.

Their cell was just as bad, if not worse, than all the others were. Spider-webs without spiders clung to about two feet all the way across the top of the peeling walls, which alone making it look grimy. A yellowed toilet sat in the left corner, little bugs climbing in and out and all around it. To his right, hung the bed he saw in all the cells with a sleeping Bra rested uncomfortably on it and Bulma sitting next to her, holding her hand tightly.

Hearing his gasp made Bulma look up and run over to him, or at least as close as she could. To keep them from going anyway, red electric bars went vertically all across the cell way, so no one could touch it without a million volts going through their whole body, probably enough to put one with Bulma's power into shock.

"Vegeta, what's going on," Bulma asked, almost in a whisper. By the way her voice cracked, it seemed she could break down into tears any second, but was trying to be strong for herself and especially Bra.

"I don't know," was all Vegeta could say to answer as he looked at Bra. As he looked closer, he saw a thin bloodline forming down the side of her face from the top of her head. Automatically, he realized that she was not asleep, but passed out.

Bulma sniffed, bringing Vegeta to look at her again, "They were bringing us down here and…and Bra kept struggling, yelling for you and screaming that she didn't want to come down here. Eventually, they got tired of hearing her, so they hit her on her head. That's when…anger took over me, but as I was trying to get to her, they threw us in the cell and closed it with these horrid things. Vegeta, I'm so scared," she concluded.

Vegeta's eyes softened, "I know, Bulma, but you got to be strong right now. I can't do anything without putting you two or Trunks in danger."

Wiping at her eyes roughly with her arm, Bulma clenched her fists together and, Vegeta thought, trying to hold herself together, "But can't you just go Super Saiyan and kill all these lunatics?!"

Sadly, Vegeta shook his head, "They're all over the place…I could kill a lot, but word will quickly spread and they know you and Bra are my weakness…that could stop me dead in my tracks."

Not knowing what else to say since it mostly seemed hopeless from her point of view, tears streamed freely down her face, "What's going to happen to us?" she whispered.

Vegeta unclenched his fists as he looked in on Bulma. Kami, why did this happen to her? Why did this happen to Bra and Trunks? If the Saiyans were all supposed to come here again for one strange reason or another, the three of them had nothing to do with any of it. If anything, it should have just been him…and he wished it was only him.

"I don't know, Bulma, but don't cry," he said softly, staring at her between the electric bars, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise. I will do everything I can to keep you as happy as I can," Vegeta took a step forward, standing directly in front of the bars, "I'll bring you food three times a day, possibly more, and come down to see you as often as I can. I promise that, too."

From hearing all that, Bulma showed a small smile, bringing one to Vegeta's face also.

"I love you, Vegeta," she said, almost inaudibly, looking at him with glassy eyes.

The smile never left his face as he brought his hand slowly closer to the bars, putting three fingers through. Suddenly, the silent, straight red bars quickly static-ed, making shooting noises and thin red lines go horizontally.

Bulma took a step back after seeing that and Vegeta's body jump a little, "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

Vegeta looked at her and, without another moment's hesitation, stuck his whole hand through, followed by his whole right arm, making the bars go even more crazy. Ignoring the constant jolts that surged through his body, he touched Bulma's face lovingly, running his hand up and down her cheek.

Bulma closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath, feeling his hand vibrate some and loving the feeling of knowing Vegeta was near. She opened them slowly to look at him before putting her hands over top of his, moving her head further into his palm.

Beginning to feel the static reach around his heart, making it beat faster and become tighter, he quickly moved his thumb across her lips in the fantasy to kiss her and pulled his arm out of the bars, making them go back to their normal, quiet selves.

Even though the moment seemed too short to Bulma, she smiled widely that Vegeta showed her that affection.

"Take care of Bra," Vegeta said before taking two steps back and turning to his right to leave before someone came down there to find out what all the noise was for.

Bulma only nodded as she watched him walk down the hall again. She kept watching him until she could see him no longer. She put a hand over her heart before walking over to the "bed" Bra was on and sat down on the floor beside her head, wiping off some of the blood with her sleeve and kissed her right eye.

__

This is going to be one long night. Bulma thought before resting her head next to her daughter's.

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and a special thanks to Rissa of the Saiya-Jin for telling me I made an error in the title. ^_^ It figures I would do something like that and probably wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't for you. =) And Tenshi Sasher for giving me such a great review! I'm glad you like the little extras that really have no meaning that I put in there. Hope ya liked this chapter too!


	3. Slaves

**__**

Past Related Future

II.

"Don't stop now! I know you can do better than that!"

Dropping to the floor on his hands and knees, millions of sweat drops fell from Trunks' face, sliding down between his eyes and over his chin, to make a small puddle. His breath came out in heavy pants as he tried to stop the dizziness that was slowly making its way throughout his body. Trunks struggled just to keep his eyes open, his arms beginning to fail him as he came face to face with the hard ground.

"What's the matter with you?! I thought you were supposed to be a Super Saiyan…sure doesn't look like one to me!" commented one of the two male Saiyans that stayed around the training chamber to watch him. From what Trunks heard, his name was Yahei, the one they first met on the planet.

The other one, Yutaka, laughed, "That's for sure! We haven't even seen him power up yet!"

It was true. Trunks figured that after he worked up a little bit of a sweat, he would transform, but when they kept making the gravity go up ten G's every five minutes, it got to the point where he exhausted himself out too quickly and didn't have enough energy to build to go Super Saiyan. 

He tried to push himself up with his arms again, but the only thing that accomplished was him hitting the ground hard once more.

"Come on, get up!" Yahei scolded, punching in numbers to make the gravity go up ten more G's, putting it on 580.

Trunks took a few more deep breaths before pushing his pain aside to lift himself up on his hands and knees. His head hung low, making sweat burn his eyes deeply, blurring his vision.

__

Oh man, I'm blacking out. He told himself, leaving that as a reminder that he had to get up, for who knew what those guys would do to him if he passed out.

He slipped one foot up front so he was only resting on one knee. Actually, the Saiyan men were quite impressed that he lasted this long. They still wanted to see him go Super Saiyan, but there weren't too many people on their planet, that they knew of, that could last that long at 580 G's.

Pushing himself up with his hands, he stood on wobbly legs, looking like a drunken mess. He suddenly realized how much his matted, sweaty hair was adding to the heat and got a deep hot flash that came from the outside in and back again. Not being able to withstand it any longer, Trunks collapsed to his knees, then to his chest, letting his body rest on the steaming metal.

He let out one last breath before losing conscienceness. 

__

This is going to be the death of me…

**********

An alarm went off beside Vegeta's head, making him swat it to the floor and shatter. He sat up in bed quickly, not wanting to waste any time on getting down to Bulma and Bra and see how they lasted the night. He put on the Saiyan armor that was lying in wait for him across a chair, then looked in the body length mirror.

__

I haven't seen myself like this in…I don't even know how long. His mind whirled. He remembered he stopped wearing his armor after Cell was defeated, then stopped wearing his spandex and got into the tight shirt and jeans look when Bra was about five or so.

Vegeta didn't know how long he had been looking at himself, but once he snapped out of it, he let out a low growl and exited his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He walked down the long flight of stairs with his arms crossed, ignoring the astonished looks from the people that didn't see him the day before. He entered the main room to see his father already seated at the fifteen feet long table, ready to eat his breakfast. King Vegeta noticed him almost immediately.

"Vegeta, nice to see you up," he said, straightening his back more to show his son that there was still an air of royal-ness within every room, "For a moment there, I thought you had slept in." He smirked.

Vegeta only grumbled in response, walking up to his father.

"Sit down, breakfast is done and is being served."

Growling, Vegeta looked towards the kitchen, "I'd rather feed my family first, then eat for myself later."

King Vegeta eyed him for a moment before letting out an amused chuckle, "Why, I'm having a hard time believing you're my son at all. The Vegeta I knew would never put others before himself."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I've changed."

Stopping his chuckling, King Vegeta calmly backed out his chair so he could stand up in front of Vegeta. Since the king was always on the tall side, he looked down at his son seriously, "Yes, but is it really for the better?"

Not knowing whether that was a trick question or not, Vegeta only looked back into the eyes of his father, making it as a silent showdown.

A servant walked in just then, breaking the moment by setting tons of food down on the table.

"You," Vegeta addressed, "make two trays with lots of food."

The servant nodded, "I will when I am done bringing all this fo—."

__

"Now!" Vegeta yelled, making the room echo loudly from his booming voice.

Looking to King Vegeta for certainty, the king nodded to do so. The servant bowed to the king and prince, "Yes, as you wish, Prince Vegeta." Then he went back into the kitchen.

King Vegeta turned back to the prince, smirking with approval, "I'm glad to see you still have your sense of who you rank over…Prince Vegeta."

"I do not wish to be prince of a planet that holds my family captive." Vegeta stated plainly.

The smirk never left the kings face, "In time…in time," was all he said before sitting back down and pushing his chair towards the table.

Vegeta was just about to ask what the hell he meant by that, but the servant came back in with two full trays and was about to put in on the table, but Vegeta just snatched it away and left the room.

King Vegeta could see that the servant was frustrated, but shrugged it off, "Don't worry…I don't think it will be that hard to get the old Prince Vegeta back…"

**********

Vegeta walked down the hallway between the cells, making sure not to spill anything on the way. He reached the cell Bulma and Bra were in and still saw Bra "sleeping" on the "bed" and Bulma sleeping on the ground, with her head next to Bra's.

He tried to smile a little, "Bulma, get up," he said, taking a step towards the laser bars.

Hearing her name, Bulma's eyes fluttered open, first looking at Bra then over at Vegeta, standing up tiredly, "Hey, Vegeta…did ya bring us some food?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but…I don't know how to give it to you. If I try to slide it through, it'll burn and—."

"All you had to do was ask," a voice from nowhere came. Bulma let out a short squeal of surprise before looking over to her right.

From the shadows walked a tall guard, swinging a little key ring with an object hanging off of it around his index finger.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What a dramatic entrance."

Bulma pointed at him in astonishment, "How long have you been there?!"

"None of you damn business," was all the guard said before pointing the object hanging off the key ring towards the laser bars and pushing a button on top, causing the bars to magically disappear.

Not wanting to waste any time, Vegeta entered the cell, setting the food down in the middle of the floor, and not a minute to soon. Before he could even straighten up again, Bulma flung herself to him, holding him tighter than she ever did before.

In his ear she whispered, "How's this for dramatic?…" before grabbing his face and giving him a hard, passion filled kiss.

It was the guards' turn to roll his eyes, "Disgusting." And with that, he pushed the button again, making the laser bars go back on before walking away from the "pathetic" scene.

Actually, locking them in there again, was supposed to be a punishment for showing him such a nice act, but, even though it sounds corny, as long as they were together, they didn't care.

Hearing the _zip zap _of the laser bars disappearing and reappearing, Bra squinted her eyes a little, before shutting them quickly, realizing she had a planet sized headache.

"Ow, my head…"

Knowing that their daughter was finally awake, Vegeta and Bulma broke away from each other and rushed over to her side.

"Oh, thank Kami you're all right, Bra. For a moment there, I thought you went into a coma," Bulma expressed, getting that teary eyed look.

Bra let out a low moan, squinting one eye open again to look at her mom, but was hit with a surprise when she saw her dad, also.

"Daddy!" she screamed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I knew you'd come and save us!"

Having his arms wrapped around her small waist, Vegeta's expression went from happy to sad within an instant, and Bulma noticed it. Vegeta looked to her for help, knowing that he wasn't there to rescue them, but to just give them food. Of course, no dad would want to upset his little girl, especially after she gets her hopes up so high. But he couldn't just lie to her…

"Actually…Bra," he started, pulling her off him for a moment to look into her face, "I'm still working on it."

Her face fell immediately.

"Oh…so that means me and Mommy are still slaves?" she asked innocently.

"No!" Vegeta screamed abruptly, "No, you two are _not _slaves and will _never be _slaves. Is that understood?"

The seriousness in his voice made Bra tense up and only left room for her to nod.

Vegeta nodded also, "Good. Now, I've brought you two food, so dig in." He said, tilting his head towards the trays.

"Goodie!" Bra exclaimed, jumping off the "bed"…only making her remember her headache. She held her head between her two palms, sinking to her knees in pain. Being only ten years old, she never fully experienced a head on headache (no pun intended), so was less immune to how they felt.

"Bra, honey, are you okay?" Bulma asked, dropping to her side in an instant.

"Mmmm…!" was all she managed to get out.

Vegeta picked her up gently and sat her on the "bed", putting his palm to her forehead. Letting out a little bit of energy, his hand warmed, making it as a perfectly warm washcloth.

Slowly, almost uncertain, Bra took her hands away from her head.

"Feel better?" Vegeta asked, looking at the expression on her face.

Nodding her head once, for fear of getting the pain back, she managed out a little "yes" with unmoving lips.

Bulma picked up the tray, which held eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, and orange juice, and sat it down in front of Bra for her to eat. She picked up the other tray for herself, but just sat down on the cold, hard ground to eat, since the "bed" wasn't big enough for all three of them to fit.

Vegeta powered up a little more, leaving her head hot now, instead of just warm, so he could take his hand away from her, yet it would still feel like it's there. He got up and walked behind Bulma, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them a little, "So, how are you coming along?"

She finished swallowing her orange juice, "Fine…oh, and while we're on the topic of health and or mental state, how's Trunks doing?"

A blush came over Vegeta as he suddenly felt very ashamed, "To tell you the truth, I haven't gotten around to seeing him, yet."

__

"What?!" Bulma screamed, setting down her tray to stand in his face, "You mean to tell me that from yesterday, from when you were down here to the rest of the day, to the beginning of this day…_you haven't seen out son yet!?" _Bulma grabbed his upper arms and shook him hard, telling him that he was crazy, "For all we know he can be hurt, in pain! …maybe even dead!"

Even though it was a disturbing thought, Vegeta still had to look at her strangely, "Gees, and you say I'm pessimistic."

Bulma made that kind of growl that made Vegeta fall in love with her in the first place, "This isn't funny, Vegeta."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and saw that she was hurt that he wasn't taking their sons welfare seriously. He sighed, "You're right. As soon as I'm done here, I'll go see if I can find him."

Bulma gave him her best smile and a light kiss on the lips, "Thanks, Vegeta. It makes me feel a lot better."

Looking out of the corner of her right eye, she saw her specially made camera sitting in one corner of the cell.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" she said, walking over and picking up the camera, "How about I take some pictures of the three of us?"

"Yeah, pictures!" Bra said, already loving the idea.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Why the hel-l-llll…." He kind of left off before he finished saying the word. He looked over at Bra and saw her blink a couple times in confusion, "…heck," he finally said, "would you want to take pictures for?"

Bulma shrugged, "So we can look at them to keep ourselves occupied," was her simple reason.

Hating getting his picture taken, but hating the thought of his mate and daughter going crazy even more, he slumped his shoulder and leaned against the wall, letting her know he would take the damn pictures.

Smiling with delight, she put the camera on the center of the "bed", pushed a few buttons, leaving a blinking red light go off on the top.

"Come over here, Bra," she said, taking her daughters' hand and leading her across the cell.

"I set the time for ten seconds, so it should be going off in about—."

A flash occurred, the camera made a few sounds, and the picture came out.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Vegeta complained.

Bulma giggled, "Sorry, Vegeta, I'll set it again," she went back over to the camera, pressed the buttons again, and unless he was mistaken, Vegeta could have sworn she pressed a few more and tried very hard to hide a smile.

She ran back over to the group and stood beside Vegeta while Bra stood in front of them. They all looked at the camera as it went off...then Vegeta relaxed, Bulma giggled again and gave him a kiss on the cheek as the camera went off again and again and again.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta had a shocked expression and Bulma pushed him down, while Bra punched his leg.

"Daddy, language!" And amongst all this, the camera kept clicking over and over.

"What's going on in there?!" The guard from earlier asked from outside the bars. As if on cue, the camera ended its flashing and clicking.

They all quickly looked over to see an astonished, yet mad, looking guardsman.

Vegeta stood up, "It's not of any concern to you."

The guard just rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He pushed the button on the remote key ring, making the bars disappear once again.

Bra looked on with huge eyes, with only one word on her mind…

"Freedom!" she squealed before making a run for it out of the cell. Before she got very far, the guard was in front of her and pushed her roughly back into her cell.

Without another thought or blink from anyone, the guard was pushed up against the wall by Vegeta, who was holding him by his neck.

Bulma went to Bra's side, but they were both looking up at Vegeta to see what he would do.

Giving the guard a deep death glare, Vegeta punched the guy right across the face, enough to make him go flying through a wall, if it wasn't for the fact that Vegeta was holding him. Just from the pressure, it made the guards head fall, meaning that Vegeta pretty much broke his neck.

He slammed him against the wall, making the guards head flop like it was that of a dolls.

Vegeta spit in his face before he began speaking through gritted teeth: "If you _ever, ever _touch my daughter again…I swear I will not hesitate to kill you."

Holding him up for a few more seconds, he growled before throwing him to the floor. As the guard hit the floor with a _thud, _the remote fell out of his hand, landing directly at Vegeta's feet. He looked down at it and quickly picked it up once he heard two other people coming. Vegeta pushed the button, which made the bars appear again, just in time for the two men to show up.

"What's going on down here?" one guy asked, looking somewhat afraid of what Vegeta might do to him.

Vegeta glared at them, "What, is that the question of the day or something?" Directing his attention towards his family, he nodded to Bulma, "I'll go see about Trunks now." And with that, he left, walking down the hall.

The two men looked down at the guard and, seeing as how he was probably so injured he was going to die, followed Vegeta out of the chamber.

Bulma watched all three men go and crossed her fingers with her hands that were on Bra's shoulders. She happened to see that Vegeta picked up the remote to get them out of there and hoped he knew what he was doing.

__

Please come for us tonight, Vegeta…

**********

"You're conscience now, you can train!"

"Yeah, we let you rest all night, you should think of that as an honor!"

Once again, Yahei and Yutaka were tormenting Trunks on going Super Saiyan in the gravity room. And yet he still wasn't going.

__

I don't want to give them what they want!

Was all Trunks kept saying in his mind. Sure, that might have been part of it, but it wasn't the full length of why he wasn't going Super Saiyan. When he passed out the night before, they left him lying there, but did have the decency to turn off the gravity. Yet once they found him awake, they put the gravity back to 580, so he could "continue where he left off", as they so put it. It didn't give him the chance enough to build up his energy.

Finally, after seeing that walking around, running around, jumping around, and flipping around wore him out quickly, he finally just decided on sitting down and meditating.

Of course, the two Saiyan men didn't like that too well.

"Get up, you fool! Don't you know that if you don't turn Super Saiyan that we're just going to keep rising the G's in there?!" Yahei yelled.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. _You'll keep rising the G's no matter what._

"This is your last, what the?!" was what Yutaka yelled.

__

Well, that sure didn't make any sense. Trunks cracked an eye open to see Vegeta, but not the other two guys. He opened both eyes.

Vegeta went to the control panel and pressed a few buttons and slowly at first, then speeding up, Trunks felt the gravity get lower and lower until it was normal.

He let out a sigh of relief, finally, he could breathe again. 

Vegeta pushed a button next to the door, opening the hatchet to let Trunks out.

Trunks happily stepped out of the enclosed room, "Whew, feels good to be out of that thing."

His father didn't say anything, just kept his eyes narrowed as he turned around and walked out of the room with the gravity room in it and down the hall. Trunks looked down to see Yahei and Yutaka got a big punch in the face and were knocked out on the ground. He turned to follow his father.

"Hey, Dad!" Trunks yelled, jogging to keep up, "Why you mad at me for?"

Vegeta gave him a side view glance, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad."

"Oh, heh…" Trunks put his hands behind his head, "Glad to see nothing has changed."

If it wasn't for the fact that Vegeta had something very important on his mind, he would have cursed Trunks out.

He reached a pair of big double doors and threw them open roughly, making them bang against the wall that was in their way. Vegeta entered the room that held the thrown that the king sat in and, sure enough, the king was sitting in it then.

"Prince Vegeta, glad to see you—."

"What the hell are you trying to prove!?" Vegeta cut him off simultaneously.

King Vegeta leaned back in his chair, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?!" Vegeta pointed his finger behind him at Trunks, "You're training my son until he's not conscience that's what!"

The king closed his eyes and chuckled a bit, "You should find it as an honor, for—."

"I find it as no honor!" Vegeta screamed.

"For if your son trains hard, he'll get stronger, leaving it as a better advantage to get your family out of that cell and find freedom. Don't you agree…" he leaned forward in his chair, "Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta only growled.

"How can I get stronger if I don't even get any food?" Trunks asked, suddenly jumping in on the conversation.

"Exactly!" Vegeta agreed, "You should know as well as any one else that to become stronger you—."

This time, Vegeta was cut off, "And what about other pairs of clothes? Eventually, I'll stink so bad that that's all it'll take to make me pass out! And how about bathroom breaks? Sometime I'm gonna push myself so far, then pee myself, then wha—."

"Would you shut up already?!" Vegeta screamed back at him, "I think you've been hanging around with Kakarot's youngest brat too much!"

Trunks chuckled a little, "I—."

"Did you say Kakarot's youngest brat? You mean Kakarot…the youngest son of Bardock?" King Vegeta stood up, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Vegeta turned his attention to his father, "Yes, why?"

"Hmm…" the king rubbed his chin in thought, "Kakarot never mentioned anything about having kids."

Vegeta's eyes widened tremendously, "Ka-kakarot is…here?

King Vegeta nodded once, "Correct. Well…actually the correct term is…_was _here."

"Was here?! Well, where'd he go?!" Vegeta took a step forward.

He shrugged, "I have not one clue, to tell you the truth. He was here for awhile yesterday and while I tried to explain to him where he was, he didn't look very interested; he wasn't really paying attention. So he told me that he must have accidentally used…something…then put his fingers to his forehead and left."

Vegeta stared at his father in an unbelievable expression, "H-he…Kakarot used his…Instant Transmission to…" he stopped there to scream loudly then walked out of the room angrily.

"Wait up, Dad!" Trunks yelled also before exiting the room.

He walked quickly down the hall, grumbling incoherent words, Trunks right on his heels, when Vegeta stopped abruptly.

__

"Oomph!" Trunks mumbled out after running into Vegeta's back.

"Go back to the gravity room," Vegeta ordered without turning around.

Trunks took a step back and waved his hands in front of his face, "No way! I hate being—."

Vegeta turned around to show Trunks how serious he really was, "Trunks, go. I'm going out to train, also, then I have a plan to sneak us all out of here. But we have to look busy in the meantime."

Smiling widely, Trunks nodded, "Awesome, Dad! But when is this plan supposed to take place?"

"Tonight sometime. Don't worry, I have everything under control, just go back to training."

Nodding again, Trunks went in the direction the gravity room was, "Right, I got ya."

Vegeta watched him go for a couple seconds before heading in the direction he was going, which was outside. Once out there, he saw about twenty other Saiyans training also. All Vegeta had to do was roll his eyes. 

__

Great, this should prove to be quite amusing. His mind said as he walked over to the Saiyans.

When everyone saw him walking towards them, they all stopped their sparring and bowed down on one knee for him.

"Welcome back, Prince Vegeta." The words rang out as an echo.

Vegeta stopped in front of them with his arms crossed, looking down at his…scratch that…_the _people.

"Come on, get up and let's fight!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. He watched them all stand to their feet and get into their fighting positions, ready to fight one another and to take on the prince himself.

Almost mindlessly, Vegeta began fighting off a lot of the Saiyans that came out him, yet his mind was elsewhere. 

__

Okay…once I take their lunch down to them, I'll tell them I'm coming at night. What time…I say around midnight should be fine. I'll go for Trunks first, that way I won't have to run all over the damn building just to get out.

He nodded to himself.

__

Perfect.

Oh…my…Kami! Lol! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!!!! . I kept telling everyone I was gonna update soon and I never did and the guilt suddenly hit like two days ago and I've been working on this story like crazy and I was so uninspired for a long time and sorta still was but I wanted to give you all what you wanted and once again I'm so sorry! ::takes deep breath:: Okay…now that that's over with…What did ya think? =)


	4. Going Crazy

**__**

Past Related Future

III.

Bulma and Bra burst out laughing, unable to control themselves. Bra pointed and giggled.

"Daddy looks so terrified in that one!" she commented, rolling on her back on the ground, holding her stomach.

Her mother nodded, taking that picture and putting it behind the others, to look at the next one.

All morning, the two girls were busy looking through the pictures that were taken earlier, finding something funny in each one of them. Eventually, they came across the one where Bulma was kissing Vegeta on the cheek and Bra was looking up at them.

"This one's really nice," Bra said, taking it from her mother and moving it around in her hands, loving the 3Dness of it.

"Yeah, it is," Bulma agreed, looking over her daughter's shoulder to also watch the picture come to life. A small smile formed on her face, remembering the moment. Sure, it was just about two or three hours ago, but what she wouldn't do to go back to those hours.

__

Is this how our life is going to be? Bulma asked herself, the smile slowly fading from her lips. _Having only five great moments with Vegeta, then only remembering them by pictures? _She stole a quick glance at her camera, thanking Kami that she invented it and left it hanging around her neck.

She sighed. _Too bad I couldn't have made it better…so it never ran out of film. _Oh, what a dream that would be. Bulma smiled just thinking about it. She looked down at Bra, seeing her face still lit up with joy from looking at all the pictures taken. Running her hands down her daughter's hair, noticing that even though it seriously needed brushing, her hair was still as soft and as shiny as ever. 

__

Ah, who needs pictures…with a memory like ours. Bulma convinced herself of this, putting all the pictures down in a messy pile before leaning up against the wall.

Bra looked back, lowering the picture she held, "Mommy? You okay?" She asked innocently, scooting herself back so she could snuggle up against her mother's warm body.

Bulma smiled down at her, wrapping her arm around Bra's shoulder to hug her close, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, honey. Just thinking that your father should be coming back down here pretty soon with our lunch. I'm getting pretty hungry, how 'bout you?"

As soon as Bulma asked that, a long _grrr _was let out, which came from Bra's stomach. The little girl blushed, wrapping her arms over her stomach to hide it in embarrassment.

Bulma laughed and nodded, "I'll take that as a yes."

**********

A kick, a back flip, a punch, a roll, another powerful punch…a knockout!

Vegeta smirked to himself. He was quite enjoying himself, fighting all these Saiyans. Usually, the only one he could actually spar with was Kakarot, and it was different to be sparring with others. Sure, practically everyone he was fighting was pretty weak compared to him, but who cared? He was winning big time in this training field, and that's all that mattered to him.

He found it amusing how he kept doing the same things over and over again, and in the same order, and yet none of the Saiyans were able to catch it, therefore, leaving them all knocked out.

"Prince Vegeta!" Someone from behind him suddenly called out. He turned around quickly, ready to take the guy on…only to find out that it was the food servant, who was about twenty feet away from him, standing right outside the castle doors.

He sighed, upset that he got interrupted, "What is it?"

"Lunch is ready!" The guy called back, turning around to go back inside.

"Oh…" he said, looking over his shoulder to see about nine other Saiyans he never got around to sparring with yet. He looked ahead of him again to see that the servant already went inside. Vegeta turned around, powering up to where he was almost Super Saiyan, looking at his superiors with an evil smirk.

"I'll be there in a minute…" he said to no one in particular. 

**********

Soon, Vegeta was back down in the cell with Bulma and Bra, also eating his lunch with them. While they were eating, Bra had to show him all the pictures that were taken, often spitting out some of her food when she decided to eat and talk at the same time. If it was anywhere else or at any other time, Bulma and Vegeta would have told her to watch her manners, but since they weren't exactly in the perfect mannerly place, they let it slide.

When Bra finally ran out of pictures to talk about, it was Bulma's turn to talk. She glanced sideways at Vegeta.

"So, you look pretty warn out," she commented, "You've been training?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, with a bunch of weaklings I might add. No one on this fuc—" he stopped and looked at his daughter, deciding to change his words around, "freaking planet is even close to my level of power."

Bulma giggled a bit, "That's for sure…but you look like you worked up a sweat. Any explanation for that?"

"Mostly from moving around so much. If those weaklings can't wear me out, I'll just have to wear myself out." He shrugged and put down his tray, now empty of food, "I can't think of too much else to do on this wasted planet."

"Yeah, I guess…" Bulma said, looking down. She thought, _You can always come to see us, you know. _But she decided to keep that to herself. 

"So, did you see Trunks?"

Now, Vegeta was flipping through the pictures, scowling at a lot of them, thinking that pictures always brought out the worst in him.

__

The worst in me…pictures bring out the worst in me. His mind told him over and over again. He stared hard at the one picture, seeing how he was leaned against the wall, arms folded with his one foot up against the wall. And of course…he had his usual scowl on. Not only that…his Saiyan uniform.

His eyes only seemed to be focused on himself, not the two females that also occupied the picture. Was that really…the worst in him?

He stared harder at the picture, leaning in closer. _The worst in me…just in the picture? The worst _in _me…it wants…it wants out._

I am the Prince of all Saiyans!

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta jumped, quite embarrassed from it. He turned his head to Bulma, his eyes narrowed dangerously, angry that he got interrupted from his thoughts, "What do you want!"

"I asked you a question!" Bulma screamed back, getting right up in his face, accustomed to the look Vegeta was now giving her.

He sighed, standing up, also dropping the pictures on the ground as he did so, "What was the question?"

Bulma sighed, extremely ticked off that Vegeta wasn't paying attention to her, "I asked you if you've seen Trunks yet?"

"Oh…yeah, yeah I did," was all he said before walking over to the laser bars, suddenly having a strong urge to get out of that cell.

His mate was silent for a few moments, waiting for him to go on. When he didn't, she also stood up, putting her hands on her hips, "And?!"

Vegeta spun around quickly, "And what!? Bulma, honestly, if anything happened to him, don't you think I would be explaining something by now? But since I'm not…I'm sure it's safe for you to assume that our son is perfectly fine."

Bulma was quite taken aback, as her shoulders slumped and her arms fell to her side. Over on the "bed", Bra's eyes also widened from her father's sudden outburst. She wasn't really paying attention to her parents' conversation, but she figured her mom must've said something to tick him off.

"Vegeta…are you okay?" Bulma asked in a more quiet voice than what they were using, not sure if she wanted to take a step closer to him or just leave him alone.

His eyes softened when he saw that he hurt Bulma's feelings and he also slumped his shoulders, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just been a…very confusing day. That's all."

Bulma nodded slowly, eyeing him as if she found that very hard to believe, "If you say so, Vegeta."

He, too, nodded, before taking out the key chain that held the button, pressing it, making the bars disappear, "Anyway, I better get going. Remember, I'll come for you tonight."

Bra jumped up and ran to Vegeta, wrapping her small arms around his waist, "You leaving already, Daddy?"

Vegeta kneeled down at her height, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Yeah, for now. But I'll be back later with your dinner, then after that to get you two out of here, okay? I just got some things to plan out before I just jump right into it, okay?"

Bra blinked up at him with huge, curious eyes, "You're planning something out? Wow, Daddy, that doesn't sound like you."

Bulma giggled as she stepped towards the two, "She's right, you know."

Vegeta growled, standing up and exiting the cell, "If it was just me trying to escape this planet, I would just do whatever came to mind first. But since you two can't exactly fly through space to get back to Earth, a spaceship will come in handy."

The two girls nodded in unison, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"Heh," Vegeta said, pressing the button again to make the laser bars go back up, "Of course I'm right."

He began to walk away, only waving behind him when he heard Bra say bye.

Bra turned back to her mother, staring up at her weirdly, "Was Daddy acting a little strange?"

Bulma stared back down at her, before averting her eyes to the picture Vegeta seemed to be so intense at looking at, "Yeah…just a little…"

**********

Vegeta stormed into his bedroom, slamming his door hard behind him before plopping down on his bed with his arms behind his head. He glared up at the ceiling, and if the ceiling was looking back, it would have died just from the look.

__

What the-fuck-is wrong with me?! He screamed to himself, more enraged then than he has been in quite awhile. His mind was engulfing him…it seemed like he was no longer thinking the things he wanted to…but what…

__

Or am I thinking things I want to…? 

NO! His mind echoed, trying to get the stupid thoughts from his head. _Why am I even thinking this, anyway? There's so reason…_

Or is there?

Shut up! Vegeta didn't know what was going on…for the first time in quite awhile, he felt like crying. He felt like spilling his eyes and his guts out until he couldn't cry and thrash and complain anymore. Letting all his feelings out always seemed to make him feel better afterwards, but…_why_ did he have those feelings? How could he express them if he didn't even know what was going on?

__

"Why did you betray us, Prince?!"

"Prince, why didn't you save us!?"

"We trusted you!"

All the voices from his dream came rushing back to him, making his body jump from the loudly quiet voices that repeated and echoed constantly within his brain. He flipped off his bed, falling to his knees on the floor, grabbing his head and shaking it vigorously, his eyes closed tightly.

"Get out of my head!" He screamed to the air, and just as so, it was like he was talking to the air. The voices didn't listen, they just got louder, blaming him more and more with each passing second.

"I didn't abandon you! I was kidnapped, I had no way of…!"

__

"Do not lie to us, Prince!"

"I'm not!" He groaned loudly as he stood up on his feet, bounding quickly to the door, flinging it open and flying down the hall, "I need some fresh air…"

Back at his room, King Vegeta stood behind his door, at the opposite side of the hall from which Vegeta fled. He was mostly hidden in the shadows and if one was to just walk down the hall and see him, they would surely have a heart attack.

The king smirked, quite amused and pleased with what was happening with his son.

"You will be the evil prince again very soon, Vegeta…I hope you accept it easily." And with that, the king turned around, his cape flying behind him.

**********

"I'm tired of repeating myself…_get up_!" Yahei screamed, punching the gravity control panel roughly.

Trunks cracked an eye open where he was once again meditating in the middle of the room, instead of transforming and jumping all around like they wanted him to. Actually, Yutaka wasn't there at the moment, but Yahei made enough noise just by himself. All afternoon, all he said was "get up, get up, get up!" Trunks actually got quite tired of it and had to hold himself back from just going Super Saiyan three and breaking the gravity room and give that guy a painful death. 

But of course, he couldn't go Super Saiyan three, so that right there blew the whole idea out the window. Not only that, if he destroyed the gravity room now, the guards would take him somewhere else, and his father expected him to be right there when he did the great rescue.

__

That doesn't give me a lot of options… he told himself, trying his hardest to block out Yahei's voice.

__

I wonder what time it is…man, I'm getting really hungry, hearing himself say that, his stomach growled loudly, giving his stomach a tightening cramp.

He twitched. _Okay, so maybe that's not the best thing to think about._

"Get…up!" Yahei yelled again, pounding both of his fists into the control panel again, this time making sparks fly.

Trunks heard this and glared at the Saiyan, "Hey, watch it! If you keep doing that, you're going to break it!"

Yahei sneered, clenching his fists tightly when he realized that this kid was telling him what to do, "Oh, yeah? You want me to stop, do you? Then I suggest you…"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know, get up. You said that already."

Yahei looked shocked that he was told off like that…especially when he had such control over how high or low the gravity could go. Actually…Trunks got him mad enough that he pounded down on the panel, making a huge dent in the middle. Sparks flew from the wires that were cut off and a long sigh-like-sound was heard, indicating that the gravity room was shutting down.

Looking around at everything that was happening, Yahei looked sheepish, "Uh-oh…"

Trunks gave another death glare at him, standing up and walking over to the door, "Now you did it! Because you didn't get your way, you broke the gravity room, therefore not being able to see me go Super Saiyan. And above that, you'll probably be in deep shit with the king."

Hearing him say this, Yahei now looked terrified, "W-well…there's another gravity room on the other side of the building. I'll just take you to that one."

Now it was Trunks' turn to looked alarmed, "No!"

__

If my dad comes for me and I'm not here…what will happen?

Yahei smirked, sensing that Trunks didn't like that idea too much, "Oh, yes! That gravity room is much more powerful anyway."

Trunks stood at the gravity room door, waiting for Yahei to open it. Since he couldn't just press a button to make it open, Yahei had to grab the door from the bottom, using all his strength just to open it a crack.

When Trunks saw that he could then get away, he used the tip of his foot to push the door up the rest of the way before doing a sidekick at Yahei, sending him reeling backwards.

"Ha!" Trunks let out, flying out of the gravity room and towards the exit, "Catch me if you can!" he yelled back at Yahei. He could be heard chuckling as he flew down the corridor.

"Why you little…" Yahei said, holding his stomach in pain before stumbling out of the room, determined to catch him.

After Trunks got so far away, he stood upright to land on his feet, now walking around, looking from one side to the next, positive he lost Yahei, "Now…where could he be…?"

Trunks peeked in the first room on the right, but seeing no one in there, he continued on. This routine continued on for awhile, yet he was never able to find his dad. Come to think of it, he wasn't able to find hardly anybody.

Until finally he reached the second floor, he saw a Saiyan walking down the hall, holding a long piece of paper that he was reading carefully.

Trunks cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

The guy looked up, seemingly annoyed, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you knew where my…I mean, where Prince Vegeta was located?" he asked, catching himself before he said dad, not knowing if whether the guy would recognize him and send a whole troop after him.

"Oh…I think he's outside killing himself…or something," was all the guy said before looking back down at the paper and continuing onward down the hall.

"Uhh…?" Trunks questioned, not really knowing how to take that. He shrugged, heading back down stairs and out the door, luckily without being caught.

Once he reached outside, sure enough, he saw his father not too far away, punching and kicking at the air like it was an actual enemy. He had gone Super Saiyan, so a large aura surrounded him, that alone making craters the size of cars.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he floated over to him, questioning himself if he should interrupt him or not.

"Umm…Dad?" He finally decided on asking.

Vegeta turned to him quickly, eyes cold and ruthless. Before Trunks knew what was happening, Vegeta sent a blast at him, giving him time only to put his arms in front of his face in defense as he landed on his back, sliding backwards.

After this was done, Vegeta realized what he did and who he did it to, making him power down to his normal form.

"Trunks?"

Trunks uncovered his face and glared at his dad, flipping to his feet, "Yeah, it's me. What's up with you?" he asked, deciding to get right to the point.

Vegeta sighed, crossing his arms to his usual stance, "Nothing, I'm just a little stressed."

"Stressed" Trunks asked, hardly believing he just heard the word come from his father's mouth, "How can you be stressed?"

Glaring at him before he turned his back, Vegeta answered roughly, "How can't I be? After everything that's happened…"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Dad…are you okay?"

Vegeta turned back around, his eyes once again narrowed dangerously, "Yes! I am fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

"Maybe 'cause there _is_ something wrong!" Trunks yelled back, taking a step towards him, "Dad, don't you think that I, along with Mom and Bra, are just as stressed out about all this as you are? I mean, they're locked in a prison cell, I'm held captive in a gravity room where I can hardly move, and—."

"What's your point?" Vegeta asked, pointing a finger at his son accusingly, "You're not the one that has to make sure no one you love gets hurt, you're not the one that has to make the damn plan of how to get off this planet without getting anyone killed! _You're not the one that has voices in his head, telling him to_—." Vegeta stopped himself before he said too much. He turned his back on Trunks again, angry with himself for saying that much.

Trunks was just a little more than shocked that his dad exploded like that, especially since it almost sounded like…he was complaining. And he never complained! Well…at least not about this kind of stuff, anyway.

"What was that last part again…?" Trunks asked, almost scared to know the answer.

Vegeta only hmphed, looking straight ahead.

"How did you get out of the gravity room?" he asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"I…Yahei broke the panel, shutting the gravity room down…to sum it up in a nutshell. They're going to be taking me to the gravity room on the other side of the building, do you know where that is?" He asked, but went on before he could answer, "I just wanted to tell you that so…you know where I am when you come get me tonight."

Vegeta nodded, "Right."

They stood there in silence for awhile, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, well…I guess I better go before the whole castle comes looking for me…" Trunks finally said, walking backwards.

Vegeta nodded again, "Right, I'll see you tonight."

"All right…" was the last thing that was said before Trunks turned around and flew back to the building.

Watching him go until he got back inside, Vegeta lowered his arms and sighed.

"Great, now my own son probably thinks I'm a lunatic." He commented, before once again going back to his sparring with the air.

__

Just eight more hours…then we can all get out of here…

Hello all! Before I say anything else, I wanna apologize big time! I think I wrote tons of you an e-mail like…a month or more ago, saying that I would be updating very soon. Well…even I don't consider this very soon. You all probably know the drill by now, that this story doesn't get updated very often. But I must say, this story is a real challenge for me. It took me around four hours just to write this chapter, and it's much shorter than all the rest (in case you couldn't tell).

Also, I changed my pen name from Majin Launch to Enula, but I'm sure you all knew that too. ^_^ Anyway, hoping you all are still interested in this story…please review and tell me what you think! Okay? Ja ne! 


	5. Mission Failure

**__**

Past Related Future

IV.

Looking around the bend to make sure no one was coming or nearby, Vegeta walked around the corner that made his bedroom door disappear. He was thankful the castle was still in pretty good shape and no floorboards squeaked. It was also very dark going down the halls, considering the time of night, but since torches were lined up three feet apart from each other everywhere he turned, it lit up his walkway enough to see. It gave it that frightening look, but that was never a factor that would stop Vegeta.

He was heading towards the gravity room, where he knew his son was [probably] training vigorously. He would just quickly knock out whoever was in the area, get Trunks, go down to the dungeon, grab Bulma and Bra, quietly exit the castle where he saw they kept a spaceship at, and get the hell off the planet. Once they're already in the ship, there would be no way anyone could stop them.

Assuming, and hoping he was assuming right, they kept a large supply of food in the space vehicle, he hadn't bothered to gather up food from the kitchen to put in there, not wanting the risk of getting watched by someone.

Yes, he made this whole plan about ten minutes ago. And now here he was, standing right outside the gravity room's room. Not bothering to be nice about his entrance, he just kicked the door down, making the guard working the panel jump.

"Hey, what are you—!" Was all the guy got out before Vegeta punched a hole right through his stomach, making his eyes go wide before he dropped to the floor, dead within an instant.

Vegeta went over to the panel, pressed a few buttons, then the gravity room shut off and the hatchet opened, letting Trunks step out and beside his dad.

"What a dramatic entrance, Dad. It was like one of those James Bond movies or something," Trunks had to comment, grinning the whole time…yet still a little disturbed that his dad just killed a guy instead of knocking him out.

Never changing his hard expression, Vegeta walked out of the room, heading for the stairs, expecting his son to follow him.

Of course, he did, but that didn't stop him from raising an eyebrow and talking some more.

"So, what's the plan? We gonna jump off the planet?" Trunks joked, smiling and putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

Vegeta never even gave him a second glance. By this time, they just reached the bottom floor and were walking down the dirty hall until they came to the stall with red bars that held Bulma and Bra.

Immediately, Vegeta pushed the button on the key chain, making the bars disappear with a _zap_, waking the two females with a jolt.

"Let's get going," Vegeta demanded, but got interrupted by Trunks pushing him out of the way before he could say anymore.

"Mom, Bra!" Trunks yelled, just a little too loud for Vegeta's liking. He watched as his son hugged his wife and daughter, all three of them happy to see each other again.

__

Never thought Trunks and Bra would admit that they missed each other…

Bulma smiled happily before looking up at Vegeta, who was still standing impatiently in the cell way. Right away, her smile faded, as she knew she should be serious and cautious at the exact moment.

"What's going to happen, Vegeta?" she asked, taking a few steps towards him.

Vegeta nodded his head towards the way he and Trunks had just come; "There's a ship outside that will be good to get back to Earth."

Letting out a sigh of relieve that they were finally getting off the wretched planet, Bulma kneeled down and picked her camera off the ground and hung it on her neck again, "Great, lets get going."

"Right," the other three said in unison before they all began walking/jogging down the hall. Only problem about that was…since the bars disappeared, there was no light to go by. They all could still see, but it would help a great deal if there were torches down there also.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a voice out of nowhere, making all four of them stop in their tracks.

__

"Daddy!" came a loud scream, making Vegeta turn around and just barely see a Saiyan holding Bra in a neck lock. He could tell her nails were digging deeply into his skin, trying her best to get him off her. But she wasn't experienced on how to get out of those kinds of situations.

"Bra!" Vegeta and Trunks screamed at once before they both finally realized that another Saiyan also held Bulma in a similar position.

Before anything else was said, footsteps were heard behind them, making them spin around to come face to face with the king, who held a torch, so they could properly see. Of course, King Vegeta had his never ending evil smirk plastered on his face like always.

"What are you doing, Prince Vegeta? Playing a little game of Catch Me If You Can?" the king asked, finally stopping when he came within a couple of feet with the rest of the group.

Having a light made Vegeta realize that they were surrounded. He didn't know how or why…but he did _not _feel any of the Saiyans' energy levels. Even if they had the weakest ki on the planet, Vegeta was positive in his abilities that he should've felt them approaching. 

"It seems we have won," King Vegeta said, raising the torch just a bit higher, "Your weakling mate and daughter have been caught. Do you admit your defeat?"

Vegeta was about to growl at his anger, but stopped suddenly when he heard the two females moan in agony as the Saiyans holding them squeezed them tighter, letting Vegeta and Trunks know that they really did lose and should give up before the women got themselves killed.

The king found this all amusing; however, he could stand there all night just looking at the horrified look on all their faces, "Well…?"

"Dad…what are we gonna do?" Trunks asked, getting into his fighting position just in case his dad suggested they fight. He noticed all the Saiyan guards were closing in on them, but wasn't about to attack if it meant making his mother and sister suffer more.

Vegeta himself could feel his temper, along with his power, rising. Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to feel this, too, for Bulma's legs began to fail her. It was obvious her mind could go blank anytime soon, then she would be _completely _defenseless…not like she had any chance even at the moment.

"V-Vegeta, just…" was all Bulma could stand to say before her droopy eyes closed and her hand dropped to her side that was before reaching out for Vegeta. And it seemed Bra wasn't too far off…

__

"Stop!" Vegeta yelled loudly, making the Saiyans that were laughing shut up immediately. He couldn't take it anymore!

__

We got caught…we lost…

Nothing else was said for what seemed like hours. No one moved. Time froze…

"Put them back in their cell," King Vegeta ordered the Saiyans holding the women before turning back to Vegeta.

Vegeta could feel the eyes burning into him, but watched as his two prized possessions were put back where they just came from. He closed his eyes tightly to keep from going insane. He opened them back up slowly and turned to his side to give his father the most evil glare he could ever possibly give. He wouldn't dare speak, however. He knew he felt pain, and though he always had the will to control it, his steady voice didn't seem to be on his side at the moment.

"Give me the remote, Vegeta," King Vegeta ordered, holding out his hand for the object.

Eyes narrowing lower, Vegeta spit at the king's feet, "Go to hell, you—."

"The remote, Vegeta."

Without a second thought, Vegeta looked down at his hand, seeing the remote resting in the center of his palm, before throwing it down to the ground, making small pieces shatter to various parts of the room.

"There's your fucking remote, I hope you're—," Vegeta began his threat.

"Vegeta, why are you fighting it? You know yourself you don't want to leave here, your childhood home. Why don't you just face the facts that—."

"My childhood home?!" Vegeta screamed before laughing hard for a few moments, "This was not my childhood home! My home was with Freiza, not this…"

"Not this?" the king asked suspiciously before shaking his head, "Vegeta, I do not want this to happen again. From now on, you can only come to see your family twice a day, but I also have to accompany you on your visits. Is that understood?"

Vegeta's mouth was gaped open it astonishment. What was he becoming, some sort of criminal on the planet named after him because he was trying to take care of his family? 

Yet he was in no position to fight. He lost this round and he had to accept that. These guys could kill Bulma and Bra with no problem. 

Things weren't going to be as easy as he hoped they would be…

**********

Vegeta was, once again, up in his room, lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, looking up at his ceiling.

It seemed like only yesterday that he was at his home back on Earth…staring up at the ceiling after having just woken up from a horrible nightmare of his past.

__

It was_ only yesterday…_

How could things have gone so wrong? Was his life always meant to be this way? Where he could never rest even for five years? There was always a problem! He had no way to avoid it…

But things seemed to be going so well…he quietly walked out of his room, got Trunks, Bulma, and Bra…what happened?!

__

I know I should have been able to sense all those Saiyans! There was no way I could've missed them! Am I losing my powers?

Or just my mind?

Wouldn't be the first time that's for sure. I just wish I knew what to do…what can I do to keep my family safe?

Why worry about them, though? They're only holding me back…

Vegeta blinked about ten times before shaking his head angrily.

__

Stop thinking like that! I may not show my feelings too often, but I do know for a fact that I will always put my family before anything else! Always…

"Prince…"

"Oh no…not this again…" Vegeta mumbled, closing his eyes, trying to calmly block out the voices.

No such luck.

__

"What has happened to you, Prince?"

"To just caring about yourself and no one else? Prince…wasn't that life so much simpler? And more…exciting?"

In his mind, Vegeta could almost see this voice smirking.

__

"Forget about those weaklings, Prince! You deserve better than them! You are the Prince of all Saiyans!"

~*~

Endless black orbs snapped open, staring up at the unmoving ceiling fan. He stood up from his be within an instant, walking over to the body-length mirror. A menacing smirk came over his face as he saw himself clad in official Saiyan uniform. Calmly, he exited his room and walked down the hall, heading to the training arena.

**********

"Mommy? Mommy, please wake up…please…" Bra sniffed sadly as she sat on her knees on the ground beside her still unconscious mother. She kept trying to awaken her by shaking her shoulder, but it was no use. Bulma probably wouldn't be awake until the next day sometime.

"Would you stop your whining?!" the guard standing outside of their cell, leaning against the wall, yelled. He was hired to look after the two until another remote was made to put the red bars back up.

Bra quickly averted her eyes away from him, not wanting to get him upset. She would often let out little groans of frustration and fearfulness, and continued shaking her mother, but she stopped trying to say things to wake her up.

__

Please try to come back, Daddy…

The little girl closed her eyes tightly as tears began to stream down her face. She tried to hold back a sob, but it was unsuccessful. She was thankful the guard didn't comment on it, but…

She turned and sat on her bottom, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins.

__

I don't feel good…

**********

"Train, train, train! Train until you die, you worthless piece of garbage!" Yelled yet another guard, this one watching over Trunks. Once again, the lavender hair-ed boy was thrown into the gravity room, forced to stay alive within it.

However, he was getting punished this time, and he knew it. They immediately put the G's to 600, never giving him even the littlest chance to get used to the force.

Trunks wasn't training though, just walking around the gravity room. Knowing if he wore himself out too soon, he wouldn't have a chance for ten minutes later. But if he just sat on the floor, his body would try to relax from it, and that will result in the same end.

The gravity didn't stop at 600 G's, of course, so even walking around got very tiring. So exhausting in fact, that very quickly, his walk turned into a shuffling of feet, which then turned into just standing in the middle of the room.

His eyes once again became blurry. He looked around the small room blankly.

__

There's gotta be some way outta here…

"Oi, what did I just tell you!? _Train!_" the guard screamed angrily, pushing more buttons.

Trunks fell to his knees. He could feel his stomach tightening inside of him, his heart speeding up, and his breath coming out quicker then it ever had before.

__

This is déjà vu three fold…

He lifted his head up enough to push past his hair and see that the guard was still ranting and raving pointless things, but…there was no sound coming to his ears.

His heart jumped in his chest.

__

Can't…breathe…

He fell to his chest, his arms straight down at his sides. That actually made it all the more worse…the metal against his chest made it even harder to breathe. It was like it was blocking his heart from beating like it should and making it impossible for air to get into his lungs.

__

Am I having a heart attack?

And that was his last thought…

Okay, I don't know how many times I can say this, but…I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! I guess I got caught up in my other ones and forgot about this one for awhile. Plus, finals just ended. And if any of you know me, I'm used to writing only plain out romances with no action and suspense in it. So this is actual a tough challenge for me. But thank you all for your patience! I appreciate it.


End file.
